Software-defined storage (SDS) is a computer data storage technology that separates storage hardware from the software that manages the storage infrastructure. By definition, SDS software is separate from the hardware it is managing.
Grid storage is a computer data storage technology that stores data using multiple self-contained interconnected storage nodes (i.e., servers), so that any node can communicate with any other node without the data having to pass through a centralized node.
One advantage of grid storage systems is that its data distribution scheme offers a level of load balancing, fault-tolerance and redundancy across the system. It implies that if one storage node fails or if a pathway between two nodes is interrupted, the network can reroute data access via a different path or to a redundant node. In operation, SDS can implement a grid storage system to span data across multiple servers.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.